A Lost Angel Found
by sangoscourage
Summary: This story is a "what if" to go along with U2beGril1's story of Concrete Angel; with her permission. Young Amy Higuarashi has been found in a small town north of Tokyo, badly injured and scared. This time, the authorities have found her on time; hopefully. Sorry to my previous readers, I have had to reload this for confusing technical problems.
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Angel Found

AN: I was inspired to write this story after ready Concrete Angel by U2beGirl1. She has allowed me to write this follow up story. So please go and read Concrete Angel first, so you will be able to follow the line of this story. Please read and review. I love getting them. No flames though.

/oo/

In the small town of Saitama, a police car slowly drove around a seemingly peaceful neighborhood street. They were following the lead of several reports of yelling and screaming that had come from a small, unkempt house some where down this particular street.

"According to the reports from the neighbors, the noise was coming from number 636...that one there." the female officer, Akira stated. Just as the cruiser stopped in from of the house, a young girl, of around six years old came running out the front door. By the looks of it, the bottom half of her body was bare, and there was blood splattered over her face and chest.

"Oh my Kami! Shiori, call for an ambulance, quick, I think we found the girl that went missing in Tokyo." Akira commanded as she flung open the car door and ran over to the little girl, who collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"It's okay sweety, I'm here to help. Is your name Amy?" Akira asked gently. The girl nodded, then promptly threw up and passed out. What came out of her mouth smelled absolutely horrid, causing Akira to back up.

"The ambulance and another cruiser are on their way. Kami, what is that awful smell!" Shiori complained, grimacing, putting down the first aid kit and blanket.

"The little one just vomited that. It looks like whatever that was, was bad to start with. Why would she do something like that!? Akira stated, pulling a plastic bag out of her pocket. Flipping the bag around her hand, Akira managed to pick up some. It would be analyzed later.

It wasn't long before a police car and an ambulance arrived. As the paramedic rushed to the young girl and the officers, two policemen ran in to the house. After checking Amy out, the paramedics quickly and carefuflly loaded the little girl in to the ambulance and sped off to the hospital.

"The woman inside is dead. She was stabbed in the heart with a kitchen knife. There's no signs of struggle though. I wonder who could have killed her." an officer stated as he came out of the house.

"You don't think the kid did it, do you?"

"It's hard to tell at the moment. Even children can lash out, if they're desperate enough. Look, Shiori and I will go to the hospital and see how the little girl is doing. Then I'll contact a social worker here, and get her on the case." Akira replied somberly.

/oo/

Meanwhile, InuYasha picked up Kagome and jumped out of the well; having just returned from the future. As they entered the village, Shippo had come barrelling towards Kagome; glad to see her again. As soon as he sensed something wrong with her, he skidded to a stop.

"What's the matter Kagome? Did InuYasha do something to you?" Shippo asked.

"On the contrary Shippo, I do believe they had some interesting...intimate time together while they were away." Miroku stated with a perverted smile on his face.

"Shut it both of you! We're not in the mood for your crap!" InuYasha growled.

"What happened Kagome? Is everything alright?" Sango asked, worried about her friend.

"No." Kagome answered, hesitating for a moment. "I think the only way to tell you this, is to tell the whole story. Is Kaede in her hut?"

"Yes she is." Sango answered. "She's been making her medicines this morning." Sango asked.

"It is good to have ye back Kagome, InuYasha. Might I ask what is troubling ye?" Kaede greeted the pair, and noticed their troubled expressions. She waited patiently as everyone sat around in a circle.

"As you all know, I went back to my time to catch up on some school work and get more supplies. You also know that InuYasha came to get me three days later. I would have been back sooner, but my little cousin Amy had been coming over everyday. He didn't know it, but she was playing in my room, while I was down in the kitchen. She wasn't frightened by InuYasha and they ended up playing together. Then my aunt Sae came by, unexpectedly..." Kagome started to say, but started to choke up.

InuYasha took over the story and by the end of it, everyone was in tears and angry at the thought that someone could treat their own child that way. It was Shippo who broke the thick silence that hung in the air.

"I hope Amy will be okay, Kagome. I would like to meet her, if that's possible." Shippo replied softly. Everybody nodded their head in agreement.

"I don't know Shippo. We'll just have to see how Amy makes it through all this." Kagome replied quietly, smiling at the little kitsune's concern.

-/ooo/-

Three days later in the future, in the late afternoon, the phone rang in the Higurashi residence Sota was doing his homework in the kitchen when the phone rang. He watched as his mother quickly answered it.

"Hello...yes, this is Mrs. Higurashi. May I ask who is speaking?" mama inquired.

_"My name is Yamaro, Akiko Mrs. Higurashi. I am a social worker for the child welfare department here in Tokyo. I understand that Amy Higurashi is your neice and you wish to adopt her. Is this correct." Akiko asked._

"Yes it is. I would like to know how she is doing. My family is very worried about her." mama replied hopefully.

_"The police found Amy and your sister in Saitama. A worker there tells me that your sister is dead and little Amy is seriously hurt. The doctors say that Amy's most serious injury is a very large second and third degree burn on her bottom. They are having to applied skin grafts and have her on a large does of pain killers to deaden the pain. I was wondering if I could come and see you sometime tomorrow and discuss Kaida in more detail. What would be a good time?" Akiko asked._

"Would 10 o'clock be alright Yamaru-san?" mama asked hopefully.

_"Yes that would be fine Higurashi-san. I will see you then." Akiko answered and hung up her end of the phone._

"Was that the child welfare office dear?" grampa asked, coming in from the livingroom. Mama only nodded, not really trusting her voice.

"Yes, they found Amy and Sae in Saitama. Amy was outside of their house, seriously hurt. Sae was found dead, in the kitchen with a knife in her heart and a stove element on high. The paramedics said that Amy's little bottom was very red." mama reported, her voice quivering between grief and frustration.

Everyone just sat there in shocked silence; not wanting to believe what was piecing together in their minds. How could Sae be so cruel to her own daughter.

-/ooo/-

The next morning Mrs. Higurashi was just coming out her front door as a young woman, of around 23 came trotting up the shrine steps and made her way over her. Mama was a bit surprised that she wasn't tired from her long climb up the stairs.

"Hello, you must be Yamura, Akiko-san." mama replied, looking from the steps to the woman in front of her. She also notice Akiko's athletic physique and sharp emerald green eyes.

"Yes I am, and you must be the mother of Sota and Kagome Higurashi. I'm required to do a thorough investigation of adoptive families. Part of which is an inspection of the home for the safety and well being of the child." Akiko stated firmly.

"I understand perfectly. I want Amy to grow up in the same environment as my two children. Would you like a tour of the house before the shrine ground?" mama asked.

"That would be nice." Akiko responded quickly.

As Akiko carefully examined every part of the house that Mrs. Higurashi showed her, the older woman noticed Akiko was definitely interested in giving Amy a good, new home. She couldn't help but notice the long scar on Akiko's neck as the woman's shirt shifted to the side a little.

Once they stepped outside to start the tour of the temple area, Akiko couldn't help but feel a magic in the air; a special kind of pull to it. She listened to the woman as she stated what each building was for and a bit of the history, Akiko couldn't help but feel attracted to the Goshinboku and the well house.

"What is the matter dear?" mama replied curiously.

"I am sensing that some one was pinned to that tree a long time ago. That is why there is no outward bark in that one spot. And that small shrine is giving off some sort of magnetic pull." Akiko stated firmly and mysteriously. She could see that her companion was about to make up some excuses to distract her. "Please Higurashi-san, tell me the truth. I will keep it a secret; I promise.

"Yes, what you say is true. A half demon by the name of InuYasha was pinned there 500 years ago, and the well inside the shrine is a time portal. My daughter and InuYasha have become friends and they can travel back and forth through it. I know Kagome is safe with him and their friends." mama reported, amazed that Akiko could feel the magic of the well and the Goshinboku.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I had a feeling that there was something special about this place when I climbed the stairs. My telepathy has never been wrong. My feelings were right when I decided to take Amy's case. Can you tell me a bit about her? What she is like when she is with your family?" Akiko asked.

"Of course. We can discuss her over a cup of tea. I don't mean to be rude in asking this, but how did you get that scar on your neck?" mama asked as she set down the tray of tea and snacks.

"My mother gave it to me when I was around Amy's age. You see Higurashi-san, I was an abused child myself much like little Amy has been. I had died for a few minutes, in the hospital, but it wasn't my time. Thus the reason for my mental abilities." Akiko stated. She watched as mama's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Akiko was pleased to see that this woman was obviously a very caring woman.

"And that is why you work for the child welfare department? To help stop the abuse?" mama asked quietly.

"Yes. Once my adoptive family helped me get over..." Akiko started, just as a soft melody came from her pocket, she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Yes, Yuri. Just a moment, and I'll hook this up to Mrs. Higurashi's phone." Akiko answered and raised a questioning eyebrow at the older woman, who quickly nodded. After connecting the two phones, Akiko pressed a button and sat back. "Go ahead Yuri."

"_I am at the hospital, and as you can hear, Amy Higurashi is awake and complaining quite loudly. The hospital here will be sending her to the Tokyo General Hospital in a few days. They are better equipped there to do the skin grafts if they should tear. Kaida is lucky in a way. She has mostly second degree burns that will heal quicker than the third degree ones." _Yuri reported.

"Thank you for calling Yuri. I will see you in a few days." Akiko answered, and then disconnected the phones. She looked back at Mrs. Higurashi and saw a mixture of frustration and concern. Akiko knew then that Amy would have a good home.

"Mrs. Higurashi I need to get back to the office. But I want you to realize one thing." Akiko replied.

"And what is that?" mama asked.

"Just because you've taken Amy out of her abusive home, that doesn't mean she's going to be a happy normal child. Apart from the few times she spent with you and your family, all she's ever known was pain and hatred. She will be an angry child for a while and will be suffering from the emotional scars for a long time. You will need to be a lot more patient and understanding with her. She doesn't know what it's like to grow up in a loving and caring home." Akiko instructed.

"I understand. And thank you for all your help." mama replied, and walked to the front door with Akiko.

In Saitama three days later, after a quick examination from the doctor, the nurses were getting Kaide ready for her flight to Tokyo General Hospital. As the gurney was rolled out to the helicopter pad, the little girl became quite nervous and agitated.

"I don't want to go on that thing. It's too noisey!" Amy yelled as she started to squirm. The attendents stopped the gurney as Yuri stepped up to it.

"Amy, it's okay. I'm coming with you. If you want, I'll hold you in my lap so you can feel safer. Will that be alright?" Yuri asked, trying to calm the child while holding up a small over night bag.

"Okay." Kaida replied quietly. Even though she was nervous, she was feeling a bit excited about her first ride in the flying machine. Yuri quickly jumped in to the back of the helicopter and strapped herself in. The attendent carefully picked up Amy, making sure the thick pad was underneath her.

During the short ride to the hospital, Yuri managed to keep Kaida's attention on her by asking her a few questions and telling her a story. When they arrived, Yuri insisted on carrying her in to the hospital and reassured the little girl that everything would be okay. Once the child was taken to the operating room, Yuri headed down to the reception desk, where she knew her friend, Akiko and Mrs. Higurashi would be.

"Yuri, it's good to see you again. Is Amy in the operating room?" Akiko asked as her good friend approached the pair.

"Yes, they should be starting the surgery as we speak. Poor little thing seems so confused and frustrated. Were the doctors able to get some good skin samples?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi and I donated some ourselves. The doctors seemed to think we would be good donors. Why don't we go up to the second floor and wait for them to bring Kaida down." Akiko replied.

"That's a good idea, and we can discuss things further." mama replied.

They arrived to the second floor waiting room and talked to the nurse at the desk before they sat down. It didn't take long before a gurney came out of the elevator and enter a room close by, carrying a sleeping Kaida. The doctor approached the three and looked right at Mrs. Higurashi. He knew the other two were social workers.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I will be giving you some pills to give her for the infection that has started in a few of the cuts on her body. She will also be sore for a little while." the doctor instructed.

"Thank you doctor. I just wish I could have gotten her away from her mother sooner. What I don't understand is why she lied to me when I asked her about the bruises." mama replied, concernedly.

"Many children lie out of fear of further abuse from their parent or parents. It's a way they try to protect themselves. I've seen to many child deaths because of this reason. I've given her enough sedatives to keep Kaida still for a while, so she doesn't tear the skin grafts.." the doctor replied.

"I understand now doctor. May we go in and see Kaida?" mama replied.

"Yes you may, but please don't stay long. She needs her sleep." the doctor.

Mama and the two women walked in to Kaida's darkened room quietly and observed the little girl quietly. Mrs. Higurashi gasped as she saw fresh bruises and a bandage on Amy's face. For the first time in her life, she felt so angry at someone, that she wanted to strike out at her sister. But that wouldn''t do any good since acting out in anger only did further damage.

Back in the feudal era the next day, the inu tachi group were three days away from Kaede's village. They were tired from the day's adventures and were sitting around the evening fire, making sure their weapons were ready for the next day. Kagome couldn't help but think of what was...or what might be happening in the future. InuYasha noticed her far away look and had a pretty good idea about she was on her mind.

"Don't think so hard Kagome. You might give yourself a headache." InuYasha joked good naturedly.

"I don't think that's possible, but I won't." Kagome giggled.

"What's are you thinking about Kagome." Sango asked curiously.

"I was just thinking about Amy...my little cousin. I have a feeling that she's been found. But..." Kagome started before drifting off in to thought again."

"But what Kagome? Isn't that good, that she's been found?" Shippo asked, bringing the school girl back to the present.

"Yes it is Shippo. I just have this dark feeling that there's something wrong." Kagome replied quietly.

"We'll be back to Kaede's village in a few days. We've had good luck in finding a number of shards on this trip. So you and InuYasha can go and check on her then." Miroku stated calmly.

"Let's get to sleep then, and get an early start in the morning." InuYasha stated firmly as he lept in to a tree nearby and settled in. Everyone could see he cared for the little girl, and for once, he wasn't going to deny the fact that he did.

The effects of the sedatives and the exhaustion from the past few day, Amy had slept soundly for two straight days. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking to clear them. Looking around the best she could, Amy didn't recognize the room she was until she remembered what had happened over the past few days. She then noticed someone walk over from the corner of the room.

"Hello Amy. How are you feeling?" the woman asked gently.

"Sleepy and kinda sore. Who are you?" Amy answered.

"My name is Akiko. I'm here to help you start your life with your new family. Your aunt has adopted you. Is that alright with you?" Akiko asked.

"Yes. But I don't know if I can trust them or not. Family hurt each other." Amy stated softly.

"I can understand how you feel Amy. But I have checked out your aunt and where she lives and I'm sure you will be perfectly safe. I won't let you go where you'll be hurt again." Akiko reassured.

"Okay." Amy replied and winced as she moved her body.

"I have to know one thing sweetheart. Who killed your mother?" Akiko asked gently, although she was pretty sure of who it was.

"I did. She was hurting me real bad...and she deserved it!" Amy replied, suddenly becoming quite defiant.

"I'm sure she did. You do know that it's wrong to kill someone though, right Amy?" Akiko asked gently, but firmly.

"Yes. Am I in trouble?" Amy asked.

"No. Everyone who is sure that it was you who killed your mother, understands why you did it. I just hope you won't do it again.

"I won't." Kaida promised.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lost Angel Found

Chapter Three

A s Amy and Akiko walked downstairs to the kitchen, the little girl started to become nervous and tightened her grip on the woman's hand. Akiko simply squeezed Amy's hand gently in reassurance as they entered the room where the great smells were coming from.

""Good morning Amy dear. I hope you had a good sleep." mama replied cheerfully as she picked Amy up and sat in a chair, across from Souta. A minute later, a plate with eggs, bacon and toast appeared in front of her.

"Morning." Ami answered quietly. She knew that manners were important. Plus she didn't want to get hit for being rude. As she picked up a forkful of egg and toast and took a sniff of it, Kagome and InuYasha walked in. Kagome was about to scold Amy for sniffing her food, but Souta had seen Amy hesitate and pushed a forkful of food in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his little cousin watching him.

"This is really good mama." Souta replied, swallowing a bit of food.

"Thank you dear, and don't talk with your mouthful please." mama answered with a small smile. She knew her son was helping Amy get over her fear of bad food.

"See Amy, mama isn't going to make you sick with bad food." Souta replied, raising an eyebrow at Kagome. His onee could be rather dense sometimes.

"Amy, I'm going to have to leave. I need to get back my place and job sweetie. I've left my phone number with her so you can always call me if you need to." Akiko replied gently as she wiped her mouth of any food.

"But why? I need you here." Amy pouted, fearfully. Akiko was the only one she knew who really understood what she had gone through.

"You'll be just fine Amy. Thank you for everything Mrs. Higurashi. Akiko stated as she stood up and pushed in her chair.

"You're welcome Akiko-san." Mrs. Higurashi replied and walked the young woman to the front door.

'Why do bad things always happen to me.' Amy thought to herself as she pouted.

"Amy, why don't InuYasha and I take you to the park for a while. I know you would enjoy that." Kagome suggested, trying to cheer up the little girl. She sighed when Amy only nodded her head. The little girl had definitely changed since they the last time they had been together.

"


	3. Chapter 3

A Lost Angel Found

Chapter Three

A s Amy and Akiko walked downstairs to the kitchen, the little girl started to become nervous and tightened her grip on the woman's hand. Akiko simply squeezed Amy's hand gently in reassurance as they entered the room where the great smells were coming from.

""Good morning Amy dear. I hope you had a good sleep." mama replied cheerfully as she picked Amy up and sat in a chair, across from Souta. A minute later, a plate with eggs, bacon and toast appeared in front of her.

"Morning." Ami answered quietly. She knew that manners were important. Plus she didn't want to get hit for being rude. As she picked up a forkful of egg and toast and took a sniff of it, Kagome and InuYasha walked in. Kagome was about to scold Amy for sniffing her food, but Souta had seen Amy hesitate and pushed a forkful of food in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his little cousin watching him.

"This is really good mama." Souta replied, swallowing a bit of food.

"Thank you dear, and don't talk with your mouthful please." mama answered with a small smile. She knew her son was helping Amy get over her fear of bad food.

"See Amy, mama isn't going to make you sick with bad food." Souta replied, raising an eyebrow at Kagome. His onee could be rather dense sometimes.

"Amy, I'm going to have to leave. I need to get back my place and job sweetie. I've left my phone number with her so you can always call me if you need to." Akiko replied gently as she wiped her mouth of any food.

"But why? I need you here." Amy pouted, fearfully. Akiko was the only one she knew who really understood what she had gone through.

"You'll be just fine Amy. Thank you for everything Mrs. Higurashi. Akiko stated as she stood up and pushed in her chair.

"You're welcome Akiko-san." Mrs. Higurashi replied and walked the young woman to the front door.

'Why do bad things always happen to me.' Amy thought to herself as she pouted.

"Amy, why don't InuYasha and I take you to the park for a while. I know you would enjoy that." Kagome suggested, trying to cheer up the little girl. She sighed when Amy only nodded her head. The little girl had definitely changed since they the last time they had been together.

/oo/

"What would you like to go on first Amy?" Kagome asked her cousin as the three friends stepped in to the playground in the park.

"Umm, that whirly gig merry go round...thing." Amy answered pointing over to the apparatis she wanted to try first.

As Kagome and Amy went over to the merry go round, InuYasha decided to try and make Amy laugh. As he neared the slide, he jumped up to the top and wait for the girls to get on before he started his slide down the...slide.

"InuYasha, what are you doing? Oh for kami sake, Amy hang on. InuYasha's going start this thing in a second." Kagome replied as she gripped the bars beside her and slouched down.

Sure enough, when the hanyou landed on the platform, he got it spinning quite quickly. How he did, Kagome wasn't sure. All that matter was that Amy was squealing with laughter. Just as they were tiring of playing, Kagome heard three familiar voices calling to her. Ayume, Eri and Yuki.

"Amy why don't you take InuYasha over to that bench and wait while I talk to my friends for a minute. Okay?" Kagome suggested.

"Okay Kagome. Come on InuYasha." Amy replied, taking her friend's hand. They went over to a nearby bench and sat down, the little girl was quickly lifted in to the young man's lap. They listened to what the three new girls were talking about before shutting out there annoying gossip.

"So that no good boyfriend of yours is around. Why'd you bring him Kagome?" Ayame asked, being nosey as usual, when it came to Kagome's personal life.

Are you feeling any better Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Who's the kid?" Yuki asked.

"InuYasha's here because I want him, and don't talk about him that way. Yes, I'm feeling much better, and that little girl is my cousin Amy." Kagome sighed at her friends prying in to her life again.

With InuYasha and Ami:

"What's the matter InuYasha? You seem a little...sad." Amy asked quietly. She could feel his sadness and lonliness.

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone; not even Kagome?" InuYasha asked, realizing that she could sense what he was feeling and decided to trust her.

"I promise. Not a word, no matter what." Amy promised holding two fingers up and placed them over her heart as a special sign.

"Amy, I'm a hanyou; half human and half youkai. All my life, even before my mother died, humans and youkai called me names, threw things at me and even tried to kill me. Just because I'm different than them. I've had to run for my life because of that hatred and anger. I was wondering why you weren't scared of me when you saw me at Kagome's bedroom window." InuYasha added as an after though.

"You didn't do anything to me, so I didn't need to be scared of you. It doesn't matter to me where your ears are or that you have claws. I can see that you are a good guy, and that hanyous a special. If those...jerks have a problem with what you look like, I'll make sure they won't bother you again. InuYasha." Ami replied fiercely, showing her hanyou friend that she cared.

"Thanks Amy, that really means a lot to me." InuYasha replied softly, amazed at the little girl's fierce loyalty and careing.

"WE HAVE TESTS TOMORROW! I GOTTA GET HOME AND STUDY! By guys. Amy, InuYasha, let's get home." Kagome shrieked.

"We have to get the groceries Kaogme." Amy replied as Kagome came over to them.

"Get on Kagome, I'll get us there quicker. Just give me the directions as we go." InuYasha replied as he swung Amy on to his back.

Normally, Kagome would have protested, but there was no time to argue. The second she was on his back behind Amy, he grabbed her legs and took off in the direction she pointed. When they got to the store, InuYasha and Amy waited outside while the school girl quickly got the items on the list. Once they landed back at the shrine, Kagome jumped off, said good-bye to InuYasha and ran in to the house.

"Where are you going InuYasha?" Amy asked.

"I should be getting back to my time and check up on things there. I live 500 years in the past; but I don't want you following okay Amy. I don't want you to get hurt." InuYasha informed.

"Okay InuYasha, I will. You be careful, okay?" Amy stated.

"Okay Amy." InuYasha replied with a gentle smile as he stepped in to the wellhouse. The little girl really didn't care what he was. To her, he was just a new friend.

AN: I know this chapter's a little short, but I thought it was the best place to leave it.


	4. Chapter 4

A Lost Angel Found

Getting Things Sorted Out

Amy sulked as she sat outside at the table that was under the Goshinboku tree. Kagome seemed to think that studying was way more important than playing with her for a little while. Souta was too busy playing video games and auntie was busy making the evening meal. With a huff, she finished coloring the picture she had been working on and flipped the page to start on another one. As she continued coloring she she suddenly noticed what the picture was of. It was a picture of a woman and a small child in a kitchen.

"Why mother, why didn't you love me? What did I do to make you hate me! I tried to be good, like you wanted me to, but you just kept hurting me!" Amy snarled, clenching her fists tightly.

Suddenly she felt something warm and stick ooze through the fingers of both her hands. Looking down, she was shocked to see that the crayons she had been holding were melting. Curiously, she put the two melted crayons together and concentrated on making them in to a two colored crayon. Pleased with the results, Amy looked around to see if there was something else she could try her new power on.

She picked up a hard plastic bowl, held it by the rim and allowed her hands heat up again. In a moment, her fingers started to go through the plastic, creating a handle on either side. Looking towards the tool shed, she noticed a pile of leaves that grampa had raked up earlier. Going over to the pile of leaves, Amy placed one hand over them and concentrated on bringing up a little more heat. Before she knew it, the leaves started to smoke and quickly caught fire. She suddenly realized that she shouldn't have done that when she heard three sets of footsteps running towards her.

"Amy, what do you think you're doing! You shouldn't..." Kagome started before her mother cut her off.

"Amy dear, what were you trying to do?" mama asked gently. Kagome couldn't believe that her mother wasn't scolding Amy. The little girl had just set fire to the pile of leaves. Then she noticed the absence of a package of matches.

"I-I'm sorry auntie, I was just trying to see what the heat coming from my hands could do. I didn't mean to do anything bad." Amy replied quietly, looking down.

"I understand Amy. Although I want you to wait for one of us to be with you, so we can help you if things get out of hand. Okay?" mama instructed gently.

"Okay." Amy smiled up at her, but shot a glare at Kagome.

"Now, I think it's time you came inside and get washed up for supper." mama replied, taking her niece inside and guiding her upstairs to the bathroom. When she entered the kitchen, Kagome was waiting for her.

"Mom, why didn't you scold Amy for setting fire to the leaves? That could have really gotten out of hand? Kagome asked. If she had done something like that as a child, she would have been punished.

"I didn't scold or punish Amy like I would for you or Souta because she would think I was going to abuse her. The social worker I talked to said that Amy needs time to re-adjust to a loving home. All she knows is hatred, anger and pain. She needs time and our patience so she can try and adjust as much as possible to a normal home life dear." mama explained. She could see that Kagome didn't quite understand just yet; but didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure I quite understand mama, but I'll try to. I'll be going back to the feudal era in the morning. InuYasha will be waiting for me." Kagome replied as she started to help set the table.

"I just don't understand what's going on with Amy. She's away from her mother, so why isn't she acting like the girl I thought she was." Kagome muttered to herself as she sat up in bed and grabbed a book. These kinds of thoughts had been keeping her awake. "Maybe I should have played with her for a while, earlier."

Just as Kagome was turning her light out, an hour later, she thought she heard a quiet gasp and shriek. It was quickly followed by a thumping sound; sounding like someone falling down the stairs. Realizing that it sounded a bit like Amy, the young woman leapt out of bed and ran out in to the hallway.

"Amy, is that you? What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked patiently, as she came down the stairs to sit in front of her young cousin at the bottom of the steps. She was surprised when she noticed Amy cringe away from her slightly.

"I-I was going to the bathroom and I guess I turned the wrong way. I can't get my weight on my right foot." Amy answered quietly.

"Let me take a look at it. You might have broken your ankle." Kagome replied, turning on the light and reaching for Amy's ankle.

"No, don't touch!" Amy yelped and jumped backwards, unknowingly using her right leg. She looked down at her leg in surprise, then looked at Kagome, who was just as surprised. The little girl stayed quiet and let her cousin gently lift the pant leg of her pajamas.

"Well, it seems to have healed. Although you do have a bad cut." Kagome reported, seeing blood ooze out slowly from the cut.

"Kagome, Amy? What's going on?" mama replied from her bedroom doorway.

"Amy fell down the stairs, on her way to the bathroom. Her right ankle was broken, but it seems to have healed itself. There's only a bad cut left." Kagome reported.

"Alright Kagome. You go back to bed and I'll take care of Amy." mama replied as she stepped forward and gently picked the little girl up and took her to the bathroom.

"Okay mama. See you in the morning." Kagome replied and returned to her bedroom, shutting the door. She suddenly wanted to throttle her aunt, if she had still been alive. 'What did you do to Amy Aunt Sae!"

_In the feudal era_

"Hey, InuYasha can you help me out please." Kagome called out, knowing her hanyou was waiting by the well for her. InuYasha smiled and jumped down, put his arm around her waist and jumped back out.

"What's the matter Kagome? Hasn't Amy been found yet?" InuYasha asked, suddenly remembering the main reason why the girl had gone home.

"Yes, Amy's been found. The only thing is, aunt Sae is dead and Amy seems to be angry with me now for some reason. I wish I knew what's happened to her." Kagome looked up as they entered the village and stopped in front of Kaede's hut where everyone was sitting and doing various chores.

"What ails ye child." Kaede asked, noticing the troubled expression on Kagome's face.

"Has Amy been found Kagome?" Sango asked cautiously; not wanting to upset her friend if the news was bad.

"Yes, she's been found." Kagome answered.

"Then why are you troubled lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, concerned for his friend and her cousin.

"Mom told me that the police found Amy in a small town north of where I live and she was in bad shape. Other than being wary of the food that's been put on her, I don't see what else could be wrong with her. And Amy seems to have some powers that she didn't have before. Like the ability to heal herself, to a certain point. She broke her right ankle last night when she fell down the stairs, but when I went to touch it she used it when she jumped away from me. All that was left, was a bad cut. I don't know why, but my sweet little cousin seems to be angry at me a lot now." Kagome related.

"Kagome child, did your mother not tell you that it might be a while before Amy is healed from what her mother did to her?" Kaede asked.

"Yes she did. Mom said that the lady that came to talk to her about Amy said that it might take her some time to get over what she has been throught. Why Kaede." Kagome answered, wondering what the elderly priestess was getting at.

"There are some people that never really work through the trauma they have been through. From what you have told us, I believe wee Amy is a strong child and will make it through her troubles; even if she ends up to be somewhat guarded." Kaede answered.

"And if she's able to come through the well, we can all help her out Kagome." Shippo stated hopefully.

"That would great Shippo; if she can get through." Kagome answered with a sigh.

AN: Okay, I think I will end this chapter here, as it has been quite a while since I last updated. Life has been rather busy and confusing at times. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
